sssagafandomcom-20200214-history
Irreipej
"So comes the withering of your world, and so with it the maws of the Devouring God." – Irreipej to Conroy Fay Irreipej is the current Exarch of the High Triune of the Highlord Xipe Darum, a reclusive archdemon who dark horsed his way to power. Background When the ebenients were being purged, a lone Botiac Cleric by the name of Venullus became entrapped in a hive with no hope for escape. Venullus, despairing, passed away in darkness. His decaying animus, however, was absorbed by a clutch of ebenient eggs left behind in the hive, becoming infused with his human essence (by way of adopting his mana signature). The resultant combination of ebenient DNA and human DNA was the Prelate, a rare hybrid of Demon and Man unlike the fandray impersonation or the liches' parasitism. The prelate was a new thing entirely, a demon with the soul of a man, capable of channeling within the aethos of Hephestia. They walked on two legs, stood upright, and dreamed outside of the socraj. As well as his physical attributes, the prelates embodied aspects of Venullus' personality, such as his scholasticism and reclusiveness. In other cases, Venullus' emotional and sexual attitudes manifested. The mage Venullus had been intimate with his master, the Primad Marentiys, with whom he had a secret affair. Some of the prelate descendants of the ancient mage inherited Venullus' primal lusts and strong romantic connection with the long-dead emperor of Ioheme. Venullus, reborn into a grotesque effigy of his old self and his hated enemy, forced to live alone in the world without a soul like him. Biography Involvement After learning of Myrna's ultimate demise from Meine's apprentice, Eleza Gulph, Irreipej convinced Jeseride that the Arais Emodun were to blame for Myrna's death and that it should be destroyed. Behind the scenes Irreipej recruits the warlock Jeseride to break into the Armory of Naeoleis and steal the mana bomb manufactured there. Irreipej intended the bomb to be unleashed at Amadi Cais, assassinating the Proconsul of the East and its mage defenders. His plan was interrupted by the Lavmoran noble Conroy Fay, who subdued the archdemon's agents and took the mana bomb for himself. Black Garden / Loriv Relationships Aurello Irreipej's greatest insecurity is the insatiable lust and affection he harbors for Venullus' human lover of old, Primad Marentiys. Irreipej is haunted by longings and vivid memories of the affair, which cause him great heartache, and consequently, embarrassment. These feelings are the "human" in him, an aspect he despises and is repulsed by because of how vulnerable and helpless he is to it, and how beholden he is to his feelings for Marentiys. Irreipej's companionship with the incubus Aurello is based on their private liaisons, where Aurello disguises himself as Primad Marentiys (having learned his appearance from sharing Irreipej's memories) and spends quality time with the archdemon, who allows himself to be "weak" with Aurello and show tenderness. Aurello claims mostly they just sit in silence, talk about their plans and fears, and hold hands or sleep. See also Trivia Category:Demons Category:Numoi Category:Characters